


The spark fox

by RachellWilliamson1996



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Work Up For Adoption, the deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachellWilliamson1996/pseuds/RachellWilliamson1996
Summary: stiles is pushed out the pack goes to Poland with Morrell and meets his aunt who is also a spark and her best friend who is a boy around stiles age who is a male witch  who they gets close to another stiles gets a phone call from deaton who says that there is a deadpool list with there names on it and stiles is the most expensive one on the list and soon they come under attack and they defeat the hunters and rescue other supernatural creatures and they get called back to beacon hills to help the pack take down the threat and they go back to Poland when the deadpool is taken care of
Kudos: 2





	The spark fox

Stiles pushed out pack goes to Poland with Morrell and meets his aunt and her best friend and there on the deadpool list and they rescue other supernatural creatures and they go back to beacon hills to help the pack take down the threat and they go back to Poland when the deadpool list is taken care of


End file.
